Possible Affair
by AriellaRose
Summary: Now that Voldemort's gone, I hope. Harry and Ron both are starting to see Hermione just a tad bit different latley. And it only gets better when a certin blonde Slytherin get involved. Will this be the end of the famous trio for good, or the begining of a


Summary: Now that Voldermort's gone, I hope. Harry and Ron both are starting to see Hermione just a tad bit different latley. And it only gets better when a certin blonde Slytherin get involved. Will this be the end of the famous trio for good, or the begining of a new friendship.  
  
'Two boys and one girl, all best friends. That like only screams love triangle after they've all gotten over the coatie stage in life.'--Me...Sorry if you think the title's lame, and it might change but it's all I could think of at the time...  
  
Title: Possible Affair  
  
Chapter One: Back to School  
  
Harry smiled as he walked through the crowds to get to the Hogwarts Express. It was his sixth year and he, Hermione, and Ron had finally defeated Voldemort. They had beaten him at the end of fifth year when Voldemort and quite a few Death Eaters attacked the school. Ginny had been killed; the killer was unknown then and still is. The Weasley family was still shaken up but was dealing with their loss. Harry on the other hand was over it, she was gone know one was going to bring her back and everyone should just move on.   
  
During the fight Malfoy, Draco had actually been fighting against his own father and tried to help Ginny but only got knocked out. Harry still didn't know if he could trust Draco but since he hadn't seen him all summer he'd deal with all of that later.   
  
The summer sure as hell had been enjoyable one. He wasn't living with the Dursleys anymore. He was living with his godfather in the Weasley house. Since Wormtail had been caught and forced to admit that he had killed Harry's parents and not Sirius had been dropped of all charges and could now live as a free man. But since he was still pretty poor and didn't want Harry using all of his money from his parents him and Mrs. Weasley had made an agreement, that Harry still didn't know. All he knew is that he had been living with the Weasley's, minus Ginny of course, and his godfather during the summer. He and Ron had gotten a letter a week from Hermione all summer; she was visiting Rome all summer.   
  
Harry stopped his walking and looked around for Hermione noticing she wasn't there. He really missed her. When he saw she know where to be seen around him he climbed onto the train behind Ron. The two boys found an empty compartment quickly actually. Harry was about to shut the door when he heard a very familiar voice.   
  
"Pardon me? Excuse me? Sorry about that, really. Watch it. Excuse me."   
  
Harry's eyes widened when Hermione, it had to be stepped in front of him with a grin on her face. "Hi Harry!" She said kindly and let herself into the compartment and sat across from Ron. Harry saw Ron's go wide when he realized who was sitting in front of him.  
  
Harry closed the door and sat next to Ron. Both boys were gazing at Hermione, or maybe gazing wasn't the right word, drooling widened might be though. She was taller, not taller then either teenage boy but tall. Her long tan legs were barley covered by her short skirt, in which she kept pulling down. Her shirt was quite tight showing off her new curves and grown, breasts. Her arms and face were tanner too, probably whole body was. Her now wavy auburn hair framed her face. Her freckles remained and her honey colored eyes were shinning bright. Not only did she look hotter, she looked happier and just plan radiant.  
  
"H-Her-Hermione...you've changed." Ron stuttered out. Harry just nodded his head.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "No I haven't just a few months of sun bathing and a small hair change."  
  
It was true; her had been getting redder by the year. Now it was this shimmering beautiful shade of auburn. Plus her skin looked much better tan and her hair framed her face so perfectly. "Is it permanent?" Harry heard himself ask.  
  
Hermione nodded her head. "I didn't really dye it but it sorta changed over the summer and I made this potion to keep it that color, cause I like it this way." She leaned forward. "So how was your two's summer?" Her smiled was seducing, could be her ruby red lips though.  
  
Harry snapped out of it and shook his head a little. He couldn't think this way about his best friend. True his female best friends who seemed to be showing of her very feministity without seeming to try, but still no. Hermione was his best friend, closer then Ron at many times and he couldn't try anything, it might run-in everything.   
  
He'd seen her after Viktor brook up with her. She hated him; but then again he did use their relationship against them because he was working with Voldemort. He'd also tried to kill Hermione; he's in Azkaban because of it. Plus he did all those things after he and Hermione had gone to their peek in their relationship. Harry didn't even know if Hermione was ready to start dating again.   
  
Harry started listening to what Ron was telling. She was smiling widley, oh no. Ron was explaining about all of Fred and George's pranks they pulled this summer. Harry smiled at the memory.   
  
"Oh Hermione you should have seen Mrs. Weasley's face when Sirius walked in her front door. Mister Weasley hadn't explained that he was innocent to her yet." Harry said.   
  
"Oh, now you guys are making me really sad that I was in Rome and not at your house this summer." Hermione pouted.   
  
"How was Rome by the way?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione shrugged. "It was fun but the fact that I was there with my parents and no friends was a total bummer."   
  
"So nothing happened?" Ron looked confused.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Of course something happened. I meet these two great guys a little older then me; it was so funny they were twins. After a week I could tell the apart."  
  
"How is that funny?" Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
"There own mother couldn't tell the difference." Hermione smiled.  
  
"How'd you tell the difference?" Ron asked, he looked a little made.  
  
"Lex one of the guys had the darkest blue eye's I'd ever seen, they were probably like midnight blue. While the other twin, the younger one Arron had the lightest, clear blue eye's I'd ever seen. Plus once you got to know them they were totally different." Hermione smiled. "Arron was almost as obsessed with Quidditch as you Ron. Lex on the other hand was more into music, muggle mostly, and you know books. They were both really smart guys. I had a blast with them."  
  
"They were wizards?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione nodded. "Yeah, I found out bout them being magical when I asked them were they went to school."  
  
"Where do they go to school?"  
  
"Beuxbatons." Hermione looked out the window.  
  
The compartment was silent for a few minutes. Then Hermione stood up. "I'm going to go get some sweets of the trolley."   
  
Both Harry and Ron's gaze's followed her as she went out and shut the door.  
  
"She'd changed." Ron said after he felt sure she was out of hearing distance.  
  
"I agree." Harry said.  
  
"I...I...I never really noticed her as being a girl, girl before."  
  
"Same here. It could be her clothes too you know."  
  
Ron looked down. "Maybe, they didn't seem to be that….tight last year."  
  
"Yeah!" Harry couldn't think of anything but Hermione at the moment and really didn't feel like talking, even if it was with Ron one of his best friends.  
  
***********  
  
Hermione was walking back to her, Harry and Ron's compartment with her hands full of candy. She was looking down making sure the sweets wouldn't fall when she bumped into someone. Her candy went everywhere around her and she landed on her butt. The person practically pushed her to the floor. She looked up, Malfoy, should have expected it from him.  
  
The next few events that followed Hermione had never thought was humanly possible. Malfoy held his hand out. Hermione was skeptical at first but then took it; he'd just helped her up. Then even more shockingly he said, "Sorry bout that Granger let me help you with this." He bent down and picked up her fallen candy then handed it to her.  
  
She was to stunned to say anything.  
  
He smirked and looked her up and down a few times. "Looking fine Granger, for once."   
  
Hermione glared. That's why he'd bent down, to get a good look up her skirt, that bastard. She pushed him with all her force. "Leave me alone you pervert."  
  
To Draco's surprise she'd pushed him hard enough to send him into the wall. Since when did he let her push him around, damn hot or not? "Watch it Granger." He glared with a sneer on his face.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. He was just a big bully and she could take him if she wanted to and now that he was older he was a perverted thinking with his penis bully. Those were the worst kind she'd found to be true. "Don't even think that you're getting up my skirt."   
  
Draco stepped towards her so he was face to face with her. "What makes you think I haven't already thought about it." He looked down. "Cause it's looking like a fine option right now."  
  
Hermione blushed and glared at the same time. She really wished she hadn't worn a low tank top and short skirt today. "Malfoy, you may be able to have any girl in this school but I'm one that knows how to say no to a good body with no brains." She stepped around him and started towards her compartment again.  
  
Draco turned and followed her with his gaze. He smirked, she was looking more then fine maybe a few weeks of sweet-talking to Granger and he'd be in bed with her. So far she'd been the hottest girl he'd seen at this pathetic school.  
  
***********  
  
Ron and Harry looked up when Hermione came in. She had her hands full and couldn't shut the door. Harry jumped up. "Let me help you with that." She took the candy from her hands and set it next to Ron while she shut the door. Hermione sat across from Ron and Harry sat next to her while Ron helped himself to a chocolate frog.  
  
"'Hat 'ook yo' 'o 'ong?" Ron asked with a mouth full of sweets.  
  
Harry smiled at his best friend.  
  
Hermione giggled. "Could you repeat that?"  
  
Ron swallowed. "What took you so long?"  
  
"I ran into Malfoy." Hermione shrugged.  
  
Both boys' eyes widened.  
  
"Are you okay?" Harry asked while Ron asked. "Did he hurt you?"  
  
Hermione looked at them. "It's just Malfoy no big threat there. Plus I'm fine."  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm fine, for the second time."  
  
"Are you-" Harry started.  
  
"I'M FINE!" Hermione screamed. "I'm not a little child that can't take care of herself you know."   
  
Harry and Ron looked down.  
  
"Sorry Herm, but we just worry about you." Harry said still looking down.  
  
Hermione shrugged. "It's okay. It's okay."   
  
The inseparable trio was silent all the way to Hogwarts and at the feast that night. None of them talked to anyone. Of course though Harry saw Draco stairing at Hermione almost though the whole sorting ceremony and dinner. 


End file.
